


There You Are!

by NerdlingMitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdlingMitch/pseuds/NerdlingMitch
Summary: Originally posted to my Tumblr account July 2013Prompt: “I really like the thought of Sam, 18, being a college student in love with Gabriel, 22, being the owner of his favorite coffee shop.” I wrote this at 2 in the morning.





	There You Are!

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind, I was 14.  
> Now that I am in college, I think this one actually stood up to the tests of time.

Sam adjusted the strap of his bag over his shoulder, trying to ease the weight of his books as he walked toward his destination. Almost an entire night up the day before, and not a chance for a good cup of coffee had left the college student a good excuse to stop by one of the best coffee shops on campus.

(Not that he needed an excuse or anything. Sam liked the place, there was really great coffee. It definitely wasn’t just because of the owner who would play casual pranks on the customers. Or the fact that the owner had brownish blond hair Sam just wanted to ruffle. Or the way that those golden eyes would light up when he walked in the store. None of that.)

Gabriel stood behind the counter, flirting with one of his employees. It didn’t mean anything- come on, she’s  _engaged-_  and they both knew it. His eyes flickered to the door when he heard it open, and Gabriel turned to it with a smile. He sighed when he looked Sam up and down

The plaid shirt was wrinkled, and so was the t-shirt underneath it. Sam’s hair looked like it needed combed, and the shadows under those hazel eyes- wait, no, they were green today- suggested he needed a good night’s sleep. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at Gabriel, following his gaze to the over six foot tall man who had just walked in. “Oh boy,” she muttered, remembering the conversation she’d overheard between Sam and Gabriel about Sam’s bad study vs sleep schedule.

Matthew, one of the college boys who’d been working at the shop the longest, slid the coffee that he  _knew_  Gabriel would give Sam for free down to his boss, trying to not roll his eyes or smile too widely. Elizabeth grabbed the cup, pressed it to Gabriel’s chest, and grinned. “We can handle it back here. Go flirt.” Gabriel rolled his eyes, sliding out from behind the counter.

“Hey Sam! I wondered where you were yesterday!” said Gabriel brightly, tugging the taller man/teenager to a table. Sam nearly stumbled, not very coordinated at the moment, before regaining his balance. Others in the shop rolled their eyes not-so-subtly at the behavior, though Gabriel ignored them, sitting across the table from Sam. “What’ve you been up to?” he questioned curiously.

Sam smiled faintly, taking the coffee cup when Gabriel offered it. “Came to the realization I had no idea what the professor was talking about. Class had a test today. Had to cram…” He trailed off with a sip of his coffee, eyes half closing. Yeah, it had lots of cream, and lots of sugar, but it was the only was he could actually drink it. “And should I question why I never have to tell you my order anymore?” he mused.

Gabriel shook his head with a smile. “You’re a regular, we have lots of their orders memorized!” he said proudly. It was the kind of pride one got from hard work and determination, Sam smiled, and sighed.

“Ah, makes sense,” he replied with a nod, his drowsiness showing through at the barely noticeable slur to his words.Gabriel smiled faintly.

“Sam, you look dead on your feet. Take your coffee back to your dorm, and go to sleep, okay?” Sam blinked up at him, and his expression changed into the look of a saddened puppy so fast Gabriel was caught off guard. Sam had obviously been able to do that for a long time based on how fast it had happened, though Gabriel had never had it happen to him.

Behind the counter, Elizabeth chuckled, beckoning Matthew, who chuckled. They both had classes with Sam, talked to occasionally, and knew that Gabriel would never want to let the poor kid go just because of that  _one cute look_  he could pull off. Gabriel stuttered, not seeming to know what to say to it. Finally, he responded with a look of his own, pouting as well, and Sam snorted into his coffee.

Gabriel smiled brightly at that, and Sam let the puppy dog look go away. Sam drank his coffee quietly, while trying to not laugh as the two employees made kissy faces from behind the counter when Gabriel wasn’t looking. Gabriel sighed as Sam pulled out a notebook and a pen, because the boy couldn’t keep himself away from the books for too long,

While Sam was reviewing his notes, Gabriel snagged his cup, and wrote his number on it. Sam raised an eyebrow, having just done the same thing on the napkin beside him. Sam grabbed his cup, and stood. “I have to go. See you around?” he asked in what he hoped was a casual tone. Elizabeth grinned while Matthew helped a customer, pretending to swoon.

Gabriel nodded, standing. “Yeah,” he stated in agreement, tugging the napkin from Sam with a smirk. Sam blushed faintly at that, and couldn’t resist petting Gabriel’s hair before leaving the small coffee shop. Gabriel blinked in confusion, and turned to see the other customers shaking their heads, almost used to odd things, though not along the lines of Gabriel standing in his own shop smiling like an idiot.

Then his golden eyes caught on the table, where a notebook still sat, and Gabriel ginned, because Sam would probably return for it after a long nap, and maybe he’d be aware, so the two of them could get some  _real_  flirting going on.

**Author's Note:**

> "Chuckled" is a word that I now greatly dislike.


End file.
